


HTTYD Birthday Fic: Trouble With Sleeping

by Jayalaw



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Book Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup is King of the Wilderwest, Toothless is now the size of a Labrador Retriever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: Hiccup has been the king for a few years, and Toothless has stayed by his side. Still, late-night worries keep him up.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 5





	HTTYD Birthday Fic: Trouble With Sleeping

Toothless was getting bigger. Hiccup could feel it when he woke up in the morning. Just pins and needles, Hiccup with a wish that he would live to the time that his dragon would shrink again.

Except, Toothless wasn’t his dragon. Hiccup thought about that as Toothless snored. All the dragons were free. Toothless was staying because he wanted to, not because he belonged to the chief. No, he didn’t even belong to the King of the Wilderwest. One day, Toothless wouldn’t have a reason to stay. 

_Why do I always think these thoughts at night_? He asked himself. 

He knew why; because Hiccup knew it wasn’t over. Not the battle to change Vikings’ minds, or the end of a war that signified peace between dragons and humans. Dragons had fire and claws, and some had no defense. Hiccup had assumed he would receive some happy ending, maybe even a wedding though he hated the idea of kissing and romance, and that all the problems would be solved once he had convinced Furious to make peace.

Life wasn’t like that. It meant rebuilding trading routes and islands that dragonfire – or Alvin’s slavery policies– had destroyed. He settled disputes between starving farmers and had to decide who would receive grain. The dragons were watching him, to make sure he didn’t become another Grimbeard. Toothless and the Wodensfang would sleep by Hiccup’s side, and on top of him. No other dragon would. 

Hiccup would be spending the rest of his life trying to solve the big problems and the little ones. That was a king’s burden. Grimbeard hadn’t understood when the crown came to his head. Neither had Snotlout, when he wanted a village to rule, and a crowd that would follow him. Hiccup didn’t know if any of his descendants, or future kings, would make the same mistakes. But he had to prepare for it. 

Toothless rumbled. He kicked in his sleep. The distraction brought more warmth to Hiccup’s legs, and he settled back. Toothless always knew how to stop his worrying, even in sleep. And he was here, for now. 


End file.
